


Mummy Why?

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: Klara never expected to see her again. The woman who abandoned her all those years ago.......“You and Kane left me, why was I not good enough for you two?” were the words that managed to escape Klara’s lips.Silence.More silence.
Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mummy Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using my Avery is non-binary hc for ultra Swsh and they’re referred to by they/them pronouns.
> 
> Also this goes without warning major trigger warning for emotional abuse, gaslighting, child abuse, and abandonment. If you are sensitive to that stuff please click off this fic.
> 
> Also Klaudia and Kane are the worst and I hate them. They’re terrible people and are generally jerks to everyone they deem beneath them.
> 
> Edited September 27: removed the incorrect information about Avery being the Psychic Type Elite 4 Master in Ultra SWSH

“ _Mother_ ,” hissed Klara as she looked at Klaudia dead in her eyes.

Never had Klara contained so much _rage_ in herself before. It was absolutely pulsating through her body, it was like a heartbeat. A _slamming_ heartbeat that was strong enough to _break_ every last bone in her body.

“ _Not your mother, mother’s are loving and warm, not stone-cold. Mothers stay, mothers don’t leave_ ,” Klara told herself.

Klara tightened her grip on her own shoulders. It felt bone-crushing. 

“Am I not allowed to see my _beautiful_ daughter?” said Klaudia with a loud sigh.

“Beautiful, ha, that’s _funny_ ,” thought Klara, “I thought the last thing you told me was that you were glad you probably weren’t going to see my ugly mug again anytime soon,”.

A frightening expression began to appear on the older woman’s face. It was almost a snap and a terrifying expression had appeared on her face with no question.

Klara stumbled back, it was just like when she was a kid, Klaudia always knew just what to do to keep her own daughter in fear of her, even eleven years after she had last laid eyes on her, little did she know it was for the last time.

“I’m not your _daughter_ ,” said Klara as she turned and started to walk out the door, “I stopped being your daughter the day you _left_ ,”.

“Wait!” Klaudia cried out.

Klara paused. She turned around to see a defeated looking Klaudia.

Klara continued to stare at Klaudia with deep contempt. The woman who had abandoned her on the streets to rot.

“You and Kane left me, why was I not good enough for you two?” were the words that managed to escape Klara’s lips.

_Silence_.

_More silence_.

So much silence that it was practically deafening to Klara.

“You know what Klaudia I think I know why you only chose to seek out your precious daughter after she became the poison type master of the Galar Elite Four,” Klara paused before she continued, “Truly _disgusting_ if you ask me, trying to weasel your way back into my life after you and Kane left me alone all those years ago. I had to learn how to survive on my own at ten, ten Klaudia! I had to grow up having no one to rely on except myself! It’s an _Arceus damn miracle_ I was picked up off the streets by CPS otherwise I probably wouldn’t fucking be here!”.

“Klara I _love_ you-,” Klaudia began, her voice was beginning to crack.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t believe you. Do you have any clue what it was like to live in fear of you and Kane every day of my life from birth until the day you two abandoned me? Any clue at all?” Klara interrupted her mother, “ _Children shouldn’t have to learn to fear their parents_ ,”.

“Klara this is surely an _overreaction_ ,” said Klaudia as she tried to reach for her daughter, “ _I’m sure it didn’t hurt that much_!”.

Klara looked at Klaudia with darkened eyes, her voice undoubtedly filled with _rage_ , “ _You have no idea_!”. No emotion was shown on the face of the usually cheery poison type master.

She swatted Klaudia’s hand away from her. Never wanting to feel that woman’s touch ever again.

_“You’re stupid, no one will ever want you,”._

_“You deserved it, you’re crazy,”._

_“I wish you had never been born!”._

Every single ugly, wretched, abusive thing her “parents” had ever told her came flooding back to Klara.

“I hope you’re _happy_ with yourself,” said Klara, “You came back to the child you abused and abandoned only to reap the benefits of them now that they’re famous! Utterly _disgusting_ , I hope _I never lay eyes on someone like you ever again_!”.

“Klara we never abused you! A _difficult_ girl such as yourself _deserved_ all the tough love we gave you,” said Klaudia, her pleasant facade beginning to fade.

Klara felt something snap inside her, she looked up, “You have one minute to get out of here before I call the police,”.

“ _No one_ will believe _you_!” said Klaudia, “You’re _insane_ , they won’t believe _you_ , _you worthless_ -,”.

Klara stood up to her full height, “They already know what you and Kane have done Klaudia, I’ve told them everything, just ask them,”.

Klaudia snatched her purse as she stepped back.

“I know what you want and let me tell you this: you’re _not_ getting it no matter how hard you try,” Klara reached for her phone, ready to call the police, “You have no power over me anymore. _Now get out of my sight_ ,”. 

And with that Klaudia was gone.

Klara turned away from where her mother had once stood and went out into the Wyndon night.

The air was cool against her pale skin and lightly tousled her pink hair as it blew. 

The city was quiet, highly unusual for a night in the city of Wyndon. Whose streets were usually bustling and filled with people enjoying the nightlife the city had to offer during this time of night. Maybe the lack of people had something to do with the fact it was a chilly spring night. But Klara couldn’t have known, maybe it was pure luck that the city was quiet tonight,

Klara felt her phone buzz in her purse, she quickly plucked it out and read the caller ID, it read Oleana Iskra in all capital letters. For once Klara was glad it was Oleana calling her instead of Honey or Mustard. She couldn’t talk to either of the latter after what had just happened, after all, she didn’t want to worry or upset them.

“Hullo, Miss,” said Klara, “Is this about the sponsorship deal?”.

“A good guess Ms. Sophora, it’s about the charity function later this month,” Oleana then paused, “Will you be attending?”.

“Yes of course Miss Oleana,” replied Klara, “I’m _super duper_ excited!”. Her usual bubbly valley girl tone returning to her voice.

A few moments of silence followed that statement.

“Very good, and you have a meeting with the sponsors tomorrow at noon,” said Oleana as she wrote something down.

A thought flooded Klara’s mind, “Miss Oleana if you have children promise me you’ll tell them just how much you love them tonight,”.

“Of course Ms. Sophora,” replied Oleana, her voice just as emotionless as ever.

The line then went dead with an endless beep that signaled the call was over. Klara placed the pink-cased phone back into her purse and continued home. 

Her deep blue eyes stung from the tears forming in them. She would have to keep the damn things at bay for as long as she could, she had to keep herself from crying at least until she got home where no one except maybe her roommate Avery could see her.

“No don’t cry, not here where someone could see. You’re supposed to be the _peppy_ and _cheerful_ Klara!” she scolded herself as she continued to walk home in the chilly Wyndon night, “Also your mascara will run…… _Arceus_ that sounds _vain_ ,”.

Who knew a spring night in Wyndon could be so cold? 

* * *

Klara arrived home to darkness. The apartment was cloaked in it, from the opening which led onto the balcony to where Klara stood in the doorway. Her roommate, Avery was nowhere in sight. Typical of them really, Avery adored Wyndon society and had for some Arceus forsaken reason had decided to try to make a name for themself in it (for which Klara applauded her roommate for doing, especially after knowing all the things they went through).

“They must be out with their boyfriend,” thought Klara, her eyes still absolutely stinging from keeping the tears at bay all the way home.

Klara closed the door behind herself and went to her bedroom. She flicked on the lights to reveal hot pink walls and girly girl decor. Everything in the room was a shade of pink, just like Klara has always wanted, despite her being twenty-one years old currently.

She flopped face-first onto her bed and let all the warm and salty tears down her pale face. She didn’t care if her makeup ran or was smudged all over her blush pink pillows.

All that mattered was that she was finally letting out the emotions she let storm inside for far too long. The emotions that the little doll she once was to Klaudia and Kane could never show, back when she was their little toy to show off to their friends to impress them with what a perfect little daughter they had. Always dressed like a little modern-day princess.

Now she wasn’t their little doll anymore. She was her own woman now, she made her own choices, lived in an apartment she helped Avery pay for, and now was one of the best trainers in the Galar region.

All that and she still cried over her “parents”, she knew she shouldn’t but she did it anyway. Sometimes emotions just needed to be let out, after all, Klara knew the consequences of holding in emotions for too long all too well. 

Klara lifted her face off of the pillows, the world was a complete blur, but she could still see the stains of her mascara, foundation, eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick on her pillows.

“All least I don’t need to look in the mirror to know I look like a total wreck now,” thought Klara through hiccuped sobs as she sat up on her bed, feeling the faux fur bedding underneath her fingers right before she scolded herself in the scathing manner her mother used to, “Arceus, get control of yourself Klara, crack a smile maybe then you can convince yourself you’re okay,”.

Klara wiped her tear-filled eyes off on her white coat and as she did the rest of her eye makeup came off and stained the snow-white fabric. Klara quickly shimmed out of the faux fur white coat, great, just peachy, another thing she would have to clean right away otherwise it would be permanently stained.

“Quit your moping around and get to work you lazy-,” Klara stopped herself before she finished that sentiment about her situation.

Klara stood up from her bed as the final tears left her now puffy red eyes. She stared at herself directly in the coral pink framed mirror.

She was a mess, her makeup was either smudged and runny beyond repair in some places while it was completely gone in others, her hair was wild and tangled from the wind on the walk home, and her clothes were wrinkled from when she had launched herself onto her bed.

“Arceus I look absolutely atrocious,” thought Klara as she swallowed a large lump in her throat, “But you know what Klara? You _deserve_ to let out your emotions. Especially after what Klaudia and Kane due to you. No scratch that, _you have always deserved to let out your emotions_ ,”.

She then spotted her glittery notebook open on her desk. Without thinking she went over and picked up the pen with the obnoxiously sized fuschia plume on the end and started to write.

Her teachers had always said Klara was an excellent poet. So Klara wrote two works on top of each of the open pages.

_Mummy Why?_

_Daddy Dearest._

Klara just wrote the words flowing from her pen like water, the lyrics to both of the songs in the fresh ink being drawn in her delicate handwriting. The letters to each of her parents, the songs that were being born from her pain, anguish, and sadness. Her story being told by her and her alone.

_Mummy why? Did you take joy in seeing your only daughter cry?_

_Was every time you said I was beautiful a lie?_

_No, don’t try to come back now._

_I long ago left that Versailles cage._

_I say as I’ve come of age_

_The page of my life that includes you is hereby_

_Closed forever, cross my heart and hope to die_

_After you left me high and dry._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
